


It Might Be Crazy

by Sunny_Lana



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Apologies, BAMM, Bucky needs a good talking-to, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Humans, Interrupted Kiss, Romance, Surprising Apology, The Walking Dead or maybe not, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You're in Zombieland, Zoey gets a pet, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Mash, Zombies, Zombies and Humans, Zombietown, actual love, teenage love, white hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Lana/pseuds/Sunny_Lana
Summary: What Zed and Addison say to each other before the Zombie Block Party is sweet and surprising, even more so when an unexpected face appears to make his own amends.Set before the final song in Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S.





	It Might Be Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so I apologize for grammatical errors. Thanks for reading, and I hope you love these two adorable kids as much as I do. Also, Addy is still confused about zombie biology, so let's cut her some slack via the lax, or rather scarce, scientific explanations the movie provides.

         The breath she draws in is important, because she’s sort of doing it for the both of them. Is he technically dead? She’s not exactly sure, but she’s okay with it. With having a boyfriend who’s always been the walking dead.

         As long as he’s okay with having a girlfriend with pure white hair.

         And he certainly is - Zed is more than pleased with her hair because it’s beautiful. It’s her. Everything about Addison is beautiful. She’s perfect, no matter what she looks like on the outside.

         He sits for a while just staring at her, and she wonders what’s going through his head. “I never really said I was sorry,” he recalls, looking down suddenly.

         She snorts - it’s unladylike, but she’s starting not to care. “It was never your fault. Bucky - well, I’m almost inclined to think he deserved it anyway,” she mutters out of anger. It has nothing to do with how her cousin kicked her off the cheer squad and everything to do with how he treated Zed, and frankly, all the other zombies. He hadn’t even bothered to apologize for anything, but he was lauded when he returned to the cheer championship because it was a change for him, at least a little one.

         Zed looks at her, eyes wide. “I know what you mean. I can’t believe he and his cheerleaders also went after Eliza and Bonzo. I never meant to get them mixed up in my bad choices.” He knows he asked Eliza for help originally, but he meant to make it so she’d never have to break the rules again. It was supposed to be one last game...

         Addy pats his wrist, away from the Z-band because she doesn’t want to put him in more pain. She knows that they’ve been updated but she doesn’t know quite what that means. She just hopes Zed will be safe. “I’d talk to Bucky if I thought that would help,” she returns in an even voice, still fed up with her cousin’s terrible choices. “He came around during the cheer championship, but who knows what that means for his future behavior? As for me, I’m never going to let them pull me away from you again.” She shakes her head, remembering how she let them drag her away from Zed so many times, just because he was different. She remembers how her parents looked so disappointed when she finally came to her senses and revealed her true self. But it isn’t going to stop her anymore. She knows who she is and she’s comfortable with it and with her zombie boyfriend.

         “Addy,” Zed says slowly, just barely looking at her, his pain obvious, “maybe I’m too dangerous. Maybe we shouldn’t be together. Something might happen again and if I turned full zombie on you...” He trails off, unwilling to name the horrors. “I’d never forgive myself.”

         Addison wants to shake him and tell him she doesn’t care, because it doesn’t matter to her what he’s like. She loves him, even if they say he’s a monster. She just leans closer to him instead.

         They’re in his house, in Zombietown, and they’re supposed to have this big block party to promote forgiveness and love between humans and zombies. Addison just doesn’t know how, not if everyone’s still hesitant and against the whole unity in the first place.

         Her parents...they seem better, more understanding. She’d watched them talk to Mr. Necrodopolus, and it didn’t seem unfriendly. Maybe they are coming around. Bucky, though, still seems somewhat of a wild card.

         He’d had the grand scheme of showing zombies for what they truly were, but Addy, she’d seen what Bucky was too proud to admit, what really happened when Zed “attacked” the cheer captain after his Z-band was manipulated.

         The supposed flesh-eating zombie held himself back. He stopped himself from completing what his instincts were telling him to do - secure the human flesh and consume. Why? Because Zed isn’t just a zombie, he is also, under all that mutant green, lime-soda-disaster, a human, if she understands biology correctly. Dead or alive, she still isn’t sure, but that makes him even more brave and even more heroic in her eyes.

         “You won’t, Zed,” Addy assures him. “That’s not you, not at all. I know what happened when the cheerleaders manipulated your Z-band,” she informs him, her tone solemn. He’s looking at her with fascination now. “You held yourself back because you’re exactly the right kind of person - ah, zombie. You’d never hurt anyone purposely. You’re too good for that.” She pulls him into her arms, and his head rests against her neck. It’s more even this way, when they’re sitting, because he has nearly a foot on her when they stand. “I’m not afraid. I trust you.”

         He blinks at her, and she wonders if that’s still guilt or if he knows that she’s not going to leave him, just because he’s a little different.

         Inside, he feels like he wishes he could have met Addison sooner. Because she really feels like a missing puzzle piece, the kind of person he needs and wants to be around. She’s so brilliant and real and even if she’s not perfect - neither is he - she knows what the truth is and she learns and understands and he loves that about her. Well, he just sort of loves her. He’s been thinking that for a while now, but it hits him like a bolt of light. Can zombies and humans be together? And make it work? Or will they always be social pariahs? “I don’t want to hurt you, Addy. I don’t want to make you suffer, either,” he whispers against her neck.

         She smiles, dimly, as she pulls away from the embrace she originally started. “You won’t,” she breathes, her face inches from his.

         She leans in, because it feels right and even he can’t deny that, not now, not when he’d nearly initiated this before the zombie patrol caught them the first time.

         His chapped lips meet her warm, soft ones, and it’s nice. It’s _really_ nice.

         Addison’s arm slips around his back, and his carefully move to her neck, his touch gentle and reserved because he doesn’t want to scare her - not now, not ever. But she’s pressing her lips against his more insistently, and he likes the way they slide together. It shouldn’t make sense, and no one else would think it would, but they seem very much like they’re supposed to be doing this, and he’s grateful and happy.

         A piercing cough echoes through the room and they both slide back into their respective chairs, flushing red and turning to the source of the noise.

         It’s Bucky, much to their mutual surprise.

         He looks sorry, more so than they would have expected. He also has this slightly smug and intrigued smile that slips on his face, once the embarrassment leaves. “I - sorry, didn’t really mean to interrupt that,” he admits, voice quiet.

         Addy shifts uncomfortably, Zed just looks at him with piercing dark eyes.

         “Anyway, I came to say I’m sorry,” he starts, focusing most of his attention on Zed. “I know it can’t make up for what happened, but...” He trails off, shrugging. “I think I haven’t really known what zombies were up until a few days ago. In my eyes, you’ve always been monsters, the kind that bit my grandpa’s ear off,” Bucky admits, careful now. “I didn’t think there would be anything different, anything good or helpful about you, and I was angry after finding out I was wrong, so I took that out on you. And when you stopped yourself from eating me, I figured it out, although it’s taken me a while to accept it.” He pauses, breathing in. “Just like there are good and bad people, there are good and bad zombies, I’m sure. It’s not your fault you were born who you are, that’s out of your control, and I can’t hold it against you. The kind of person you are is what matters most.” Bucky sort of looks up and he seems to be staring at Zed with all his soul. Mystified, Addison watches the scene unfold. “And you’re a good person, Zed,” Bucky acknowledges. He smirks slightly after that, his eyes shifting back and forth between Zed and Addy. “Take care of my cousin, will ya?”

         Zed nods, almost entirely speechless. Bucky just gives an accepting nod in return, leaves Addison with a soft smile, and slips back towards the other figure in the doorway; it’s shorter and feminine in comparison to Bucky and so Zed knows it’s Eliza, and he smiles with the thought.

         He brings wide, unbelieving eyes to look at Addy. “I was not expecting that,” he says, shaking his head in amazement.

         “Neither was I,” she admits, her mouth turning up slightly. “Maybe things are changing after all, if even Bucky can manage to come to his senses.”

         Zed grins at her, holding out his hand in true gentlemanly fashion. “Maybe the block party isn’t such a bad idea then,” he suggests, pulling her up from her seat.

         Addison grins back. “Maybe not. And maybe we can turn into a regular Zombie Mash, so the others can see how amazingly talented zombies really are.”

         Zed sighs in contentment, and it feels like things are lifting up. “I think that’s a good idea.”

         Addy laughs and now she’s the one pulling him along, out the door, past her parents and his father, out the door and past Eliza and Bucky sitting side by side talking quietly, past where Bonzo is handing a flower to Bree, and then they’re out of Zombietown. “I think we may have one stop to make before things are set right,” she adds with an eye roll as Zed gives her a puzzled look. “To the Seabrook pet shop!”


End file.
